Reluctant feet
by Stripes93
Summary: Feliciano somehow gets Gilbert to join him in a ball room dancing class but the Prussian is more than reluctant to join in. Feli has his ways though...PruIta


Gilbert sighed discontentedly, red eyes watching the couples twirl and dance around him, smiling and laughing. Why had he even agreed to come here again? A giggle at his side reminded him why. Glancing to the man at his side, Gil allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Feliciano was watching the dancers with bright, amber eyes, a smile on his face as he rocked gently to the music. That's why he had come. Because Feli had practically begged and whinned him to come and it was incredibly difficult for the Prussian to say no when it came to those big eyes-not to mention Feli looked absolutely adorable when he was pouting.

"Ve~Come on, Gilbert! Let's dance!" The Italian said, hoping up from his seat and attempted to pull his boyfriend onto the dance floor, failing miserably.

"I already agreed to come here, why do I have to dance too? Why can't we just watch?" Gilbert said, pulling the brunette back and into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "This music sucks anyways," Classic ball room music, the type of stuff his prissy aristocratic cousin would dance do. Not someone as awesome as Gilbert.

"But what's the point of coming to a ball room class if we're not going to dance?" Feliciano complained, sticking his lip out in a pout. It was a great feat to get Gilbert to come here, Feli hopped the albino would at least want to give dancing a try since they came all this way. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not going to dance and look like a stupid fool like everyone else." Gilbert crossed his arms-a little awkwardly since they were still wrapped around his boyfriend-and huffed stubbornly.

Feliciano sighed, watching the dancers twirl around with effortless motions. It was beautiful in his mind and he truly wanted to join in the beauty of it. But how could he get Gilbert to dance? Pouting wasn't working-and that normally always worked-so he'd have to think of a new idea.

Cocking his head to the side, Feli listened to music swirl around him, a simple but elegant piece when the idea came to him. "You know," He started, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "I'm pretty sure Roderich can dance to this. Actually I've seen him, it's beautiful the way he moves. I think I remember him saying something like 'Gilbert only wishes he could dance like this' or something. I can't exactly remember but I told him he was wrong. Maybe he was right. Is that why you don't wanna dance, Gil? Because you can't?"

Gilbert's red eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. Gilbert could too dance! Hell, he could dance circles-no forget circles! He could dance quadrilaterals around that prissy Austrian!

With a growl, the Prussian then stood up, grabbing Feliciano's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. "I'll show you I can dance! I'm the best dancer you've ever fucking seen!" Setting them up so he was leading, the couple began to dance in time with the music. Step, step, step, twirl-Gilbert was determined to show Feli that he could dance better than Roderich any day! After they were done here Feliciano would be begging for him to teach him how to dance.

It worked! It actually worked! Feliciano smiled happily to himself as he and Gilbert took to the dance floor, spinning in time with the music. If there was one thing Feliciano knew better than anyone else about Gilbert it was that he was forever trying to prove that he was better than his cousin any way possible. And a little white lie to bring out his competitive spirit never hurt anyone, right? Right! Besides, he knew in the end Gilbert would enjoy this almost as much as Feli.

From the smile on the Italian's face Gilbert knew he had succeeded in proving to Feli that he could dance ten times better than Roderich! With a satisfied smirk on his lips, the Prussian continued the dance, finding that he was...almost enjoying himself. The music still sucked but the dancing was kind of nice-especially since he got to hold Feli while doing so. Maybe they'd have to do this again-of course when they were alone and where no could possibly see them(this was the last time he doing something like this in public!)

"Ve~Isn't this fun, Gilbert?" The sound of Feliciano's voice brought Gilbert of his thoughts.

"It's okay," He answered, hiding the fact that he kind of liked it. Feli smiled at his reluctance to admit he was having fun and laid his head on his shoulder as the music began to slow.

"Thanks for coming, Gil. I know you didn't want to but thanks." The music finally stopped and Feli wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah, yeah. But next time I choose the date." Gilbert returned the hug, a smile on his face. "And it's not dancing."

"As long as we can be close like this, I'd be happy anywhere." Feliciano whispered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cute eh? I needed to appeal to my PruIta side for a moment and this idea has been dancing(hehe)around my head since yesterday. Can't remember what exactly gave me the inspiration for it but I'm glad I wrote it. Enjoy my fellow PruIta fans! Comments are greatly appreciated as always! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
